


Are you hiding something from me?

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Gavin Reed, But still an asshole, Couch Cuddles, Depressed Hank Anderson, Drunk Hank Anderson, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Formalwear, Fowler is an ass, Gavin is good, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank injures Gavin, Hank's dick still works, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Laundry, Lies, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slightly OCD reader., Swearing, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: It started with you wincing when he put his hand on your hip.Then the way you'd push him away from having sex.Then the frequent need to buy bandaids and peroxide.Then it was seeing his used razors dismantled in the bathroom trash can.Finally, everything seemed to click.Discontinued as of 2/10/19





	1. It started with a wince.

5 months. That's how long you and Hank have been dating.

It seemed perfect. You would rarely ever have fights. You never seemed to get on his nerves. You didn't nag him about his alcohol intake, however you did cut him off at a certain amount unless it was an extremely stressful workday. You wouldn't even tell him to put pants on when he would walk around the house in just his boxers and a tee shirt (which was exactly what he decided to lounge in today). You were both happy how everything was working out between the two of you. He asked you to move in only a month ago and you happily agreed.

Hank was watching the game, although not really caring which team won because his team wasn't playing, when you had decided to sit down next to him and cuddle. Your head was tucked neatly by his neck, legs folded underneath you, one hand rested on his thigh the other by your mouth.

Hank took one look at you and smiled. "You can't be comfortable like that."

"Actually, I'm pretty comfortable."

He sat there for a second before he put his beer on the side table. "Stand up."

"Why?" You didn't intend to whine about having to get up but your body seemed to betray you.

"Cause my joints are fucking aching just seeing you try to cuddle me like that. I know you're young but fuck that looks uncomfortable."

You simply laughed and stood up. Hank rearranged his body so that he was leaning his shoulders on the armrest and his body laid out on the couch.

"Come on. I know that you want to cuddle so get your ass over here and fucking cuddle with me."

You smiled and slotted yourself between his body and the couch and laid one arm across his chest and the other rested by your own. Your head tucked right by his neck.

"I love you." It wasn't the first time you said it to him but you didn't say it very often.

"Yeah, I love you too." Hank barely whispered it still not used to the feeling of saying it out loud.

He rested his hand on your hip and you winced. You knew that he felt your face contort against his chest.

The lie was out of your mouth before he even asked if you were okay.

"I hit my hip on the bathroom sink when I was getting ready for my shower this morning."

You were glad he believed your lie when he nodded and put his hand on your waist instead of your hip.


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it was you pushing him away from having sex.

You would always do the laundry on Wednesday. It was Hank's first day off of the week so it just seemed easier and more convenient.

Even though today was one of the rare days where he was forced to go in for a reason you didn't bother listening to you still did the laundry.

Hank would call you OCD but you thought it was just an order of doing things.

Whites were always washed first if there was enough for a load.

Lights were always second unless there was no whites.

Darks were always last. Unless you decided to wash Sumo's blanket because for whatever reason it became filthy.

Sumo's blanket was always washed by itself.

After everything is washed and dried Hank's shirts get hung first due to their tendency to wrinkle.

Your shirts were hung second.

Then Hank's pants gets folded and put into his dresser drawer with yours following after.

Socks just got thrown into a drawer randomly as you both agreed that they were a hassle.

Underwear was always last as you and Hank decided not to buy another dresser so you shared an underwear drawer.

You became so focused on folding the laundry and putting it away that you didn't even hear Hank come home. You didn't hear him open the bedroom door and walk behind you to embrace you.

"Fowler can be such an ass." He mumbled into your neck as his hands were wrapped around your waist from behind. He knew he startled you but he didn't say anything.

"We both know that already." You smiled and he looked up to see you folding his ratty boxers.

"I guess I really do need to buy new boxers. Those look fucking destroyed." He never really noticed how old they had gotten.

"I've told you that for months." You turned to kiss him gently then went on to fold a pair of your own.

"Shit." Hank half groaned behind you and you realized exactly why. You had been folding a pair of lace boyshort panties in your favorite color.

For Hank being in his 50's and for drinking so much you were slightly surprised to feel his dick swelling behind you. He placed a cautious kiss to your neck before asking.

_"Is this okay?"_

Turning around in his arms you kissed him again. You even let him turn it into a small heated make out session before stopping him.

Stopping him a way you didn't want to but had to as he had started to let his hand roam under your shirt and you grabbed his wrist much harder than you meant to making him hiss in discomfort.

"Hank, I love you but I'm not ready for that yet." You let his wrist go and he immediately removed it and simply held you. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Honestly I'm surprised the fucker still works." At that you both laughed and the thought of sex long gone from both of your minds.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it was the frequent need to buy bandaids and peroxide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter for making you guys wait.

It's been a week since Hank had asked you if it was okay to go further.

He hadn't talked about it at all. Didn't even try to do it again. It was nice.

Again it was his day off though it was Thursday. Not one of his regular days off.

Fowler can be an ass, but Connor can be an angel.

Connor had negotiated with Fowler to let Hank have the day off on Thursday as he had been called in for a case, on Wednesday, that was supposed to take at most 4 hours that ended up being 12.

Hank was never happy to be called into work on his day off so you decided to start his morning with one of his favorite things. Coffee.

You had set the fresh cup of coffee (with 2 creamers and 1 sugar) on the nightstand next to him while he was still sleeping at almost noon.

You knew that it would wake him up soon so you quickly changed your pajama bottoms to a pair of jeggings (leggings that are also part jeans.).

Hank's old band shirt was still half on your shoulder when he began to wake up.

"What time is it?" You'd never admit how cute his sleepy voice sounded.

"Almost noon." You were rifling through the closet to find a shirt that you wanted to wear. Hank just nodded as he tried to wipe away the sleep from his eyes.

"I made you a coffee." You gestured to the mug before you grabbed two shirts that would look nice with the dark wash jeggings you had on.

He looked at the cup before grabbing it and sipping slowly to see it it was drinking temperature. It was.

Hank had never drank a cup of coffee so fast in his life. The mug was empty within a minute.

"Wear that one." He pointed to the tank top that was your favorite color on you and it went rather high on your chest showing no cleavage like the other one would.

You smiled and went over to the bathroom to change into your top and wash your face.

You came back into the room to see Hank getting undressed to put decent clothes on instead of a tee shirt and boxers. You can say for a fact that it was the first time you had seen him naked but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't even stop getting dressed.

"I know I'm old and the age shows. I don't like it but I can't do anything to stop it. I'm not going to ask if you like what you see. I sure as hell don't. I ain't going to push sex on you either." He wasn't even looking at you and he knew exactly what to say.

He was only dressed from his waist down so far. "I don't care that your age shows. You're still mine."

You said with a smile knowing he loved it when you called him yours. "And you're still mine." He was smiling now like he wasn't before as he put on his crazily patterned shirt.

"I'm going to go to the store today. We ran out of milk last night and Sumo is low on food. You wanna come with me?"

You didn't go to the store often with him mainly for the fact that you didn't like the attention people would give you and him about your relationship.

But you then remembered that not only did you need bandaids and peroxide you needed to get more pads. "Yeah. I need to grab more pads."

Hank would never try getting them for you because the last time he did he grabbed the wrong ones that you used anyway because you hated wasting things.

"Okay." He grabbed his phone and wallet from his nightstand and looked around for his keys.

"Kitchen counter. You threw them there last night."

"Right." He walked past you as you went to put your shoes on. You met him at the car a minute later.

"Are you going to buy new boxers?" You only asked as he seemed to keep forgetting he needed new ones.

"Yeah." He drove quietly. It was rare for him to be so quiet. Unless something was on his mind.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nope."

You didn't even tell him not to lie you simply glared at him. He knew it too and it was the only reason he turned to look at you for a second before looking back at the road with a sigh.

"I know that you're not ready for it yet but I also know that you don't take birth control. To be honest I'm not even sure if I can even ... you know ... get you pregnant but I don't want to chance anything. I just realized a few days ago that it's been a long fucking time since I needed any and I know you know that when I was drinking more than I do now my ... dick didn't even." He stopped for a second think about the right words. "When the whiskey gave me a bad case of whiskey dick. Hell, I didn't even have a libido anymore. But I still kept some in my nightstand like a fucking horny teenager. I didn't use them but always had them. They expired though. It's really been that long. Don't know if you need me to get more or not. I just ... shit ... I don't want to make you feel like you have to use them if I have them."

"Hank, are you asking me if you need to buy condoms?" It was rare that he ever ranted for so long.

"Yeah." He was nervous and that was easy to see as he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I don't think you'll need them. If you want to get them to reassure yourself that you're prepared if I ever decided I want to have sex you can get them, okay?" He just nodded relieved as he pulled into the parking lot and parked quickly.

"You're stressed." You placed a hand gently on his leg right above his knee.

"Of course I am." He turned and kissed your lips softly. "Let's go. The quicker we go in the faster we can get home."

Nodding and getting out of the car just to walk next to him and hold his hand.

You got the food stuff first. Sumo's food on the bottom of the cart. You both split ways around the pharmacy as you grabbed your pads, bandaids and peroxide. After you went to put them in the cart Hank looked slightly confused.

"Don't we already have bandaids and peroxide at home?"

You had to think of a quick lie before you realized there was one that you could use that could be believable lie or not but you said it anyway.

"Do you remember when Connor dragged you home stupidly drunk last week?"

"Yeah. It was a hard to deal with case." He really didn't know where this was going.

"Remember stumbling into the house for your bottle of whiskey?"

"Not really but keep going."

"You ended up missing when you tried to grab it and fell on your ass as you stumbled but when you did you hit your arm on the counter and I was in the middle of cooking something so you had cut your arm open just a little bit. You refused to get up off the floor so I had to clean it out while you where on the floor and Sumo knocked the full bottle of peroxide over and it spilt all over the kitchen floor." It was a partial lie as he still had a small scab on his arm from it.

"Don't remember that but sounds like something I'd do."

You were glad he didn't question you further as you put them in the cart. You noticed that he had grabbed his razors, shaving cream, a 3 pack of condoms, and a bottle that had a clear liquid but you couldn't tell what it was as the label was covered by other things.

"So just have to get your boxers now?"

"Yeah." He had decided to get the same brand as his old ones but a size up because his were stretched out and he did gain weight since he last bought some. He picked out a good 10 pairs. He added a few extra than seven because he had needed new ones to change into before at work. He had chosen 3 navy blue, 3 dark gray, 3 black and he decided why not mix things up a bit and got a pair of maroon ones as well.

After paying for everything you both loaded the bags into the truck and went home. You helped unpack and you saw that same bottle with clear liquid in it but this time you could read the label clearly. It said in black lettering

_**Personal Lubricant** _

So Hank bought lube.

"Hank, where do you want me to put this?" He turned around to see what you were talking about and stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what it was. He grabbed it from your hand in a hurry and put it back in the bag with his boxers and the condoms.

"I'll take care of it." He was blushing and it became painfully aware that he was embarrassed about it.

"Okay." You wrapped your arms around his middle gently and hugged him from behind.

"Can we watch a movie after this?" You wanted him to feel comfortable with you not embarrassed.

"You want to cuddle don't you." He could feel you nod into his back.

"Yeah, we can do that." The embarrassment slowly wearing off as you held him.

You knew sometimes you needed each other to ground yourselves from the thoughts.

That's one reason why you picked him to love.


	4. Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then it was finding his razor disassembled in the trashcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice's Dress -https://goo.gl/images/9HEUu4
> 
> Chloe's Dress - https://goo.gl/images/hzJ4sS
> 
> Kara's Dress - https://goo.gl/images/MS2V36
> 
> North's Dress - https://goo.gl/images/TWXkmA
> 
> Kamski's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/BwggKE
> 
> Simon's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/kCDBU9
> 
> Markus's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/5x2FX9
> 
> Connor's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/VJe6Fw
> 
> Luther's Suit- https://goo.gl/images/8RzGxx
> 
> Nines's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/mZ24e9
> 
> Gavin's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/omq8tp
> 
> Josh's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/1EcVh3
> 
> Hank's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/p3cqWp
> 
> Jerry's Suit - https://goo.gl/images/8btYKD
> 
> Blue haired Traci's dress - https://goo.gl/images/R3L6vB
> 
> Traci's girlfriend - https://goo.gl/images/vZZg3b

It's finally been 7 months since you and Hank had started dating.

And today was a special day.

The precinct was holding a formal fundraiser to help pay for a new android hospital and for Cyberlife to only start producing parts again so existing androids could be repaired.

The attire was black tie.

Hank wasn't happy.

You had taken a shower early in the morning to let your hair dry. It was now 4:00pm and you were feeding Sumo early so that you could leave on time.

"Here you go Sumo! Hey, slow down you're going to choke."

Sumo didn't slow down.

"You know he won't."

Hank hadn't done anything yet to get ready but you knew he would somehow manage to do all of it in 10 minutes or so.

"Then if he vomits from eating too fast you're cleaning it up."

He had put his hands up in surrender and smiled."Fine."

When he was looking right at you now you could tell that he needed to shave before you both left. He had the beginnings of a neck beard going on and it made him look less put together.

"You should shave before we leave."

"Why?" He touched his beard gently. "I thought you liked it?"

You laughed for a second before continuing. "I do like it but I don't like this" You had delicately brushed your thumb on his neck where the stubble had started to grow.

He just laughed and kissed your forehead. "Yeah. I don't even know if there was a time where neck beards were a trend."

"They never were because neck beards are just weird."

"True. I'll go shave and then we can get ready to leave. Connor wanted to introduce me to his friends." You just nodded and went to let Sumo outside in the backyard. While Hank padded to the bathroom to shave.

He started his shaving routine like normal which meant that he started with his shaving cream. He went to take the cap off and it slipped from his hand.

It bounced off the counter.

And landed directly next to the trashcan beside to the sink.

He didn't think anything of it until he lifted the cap from the floor when he noticed it.

It was the head of his razor completely disassembled on the top of the trashcan yet he could see every piece of it except all the blades were missing.

"Huh, what the hell is that for?"

He had somewhere to be. He didn't have time to dwell on it at the current moment. So he shaved and walked to the bedroom and started getting dressed.

He didn't mind that you were in the room doing your hair as he got dressed. He could dress in front of you and you still wouldn't get dressed in front of him.

He didn't question it.

It didn't seem to bother him.

You took your dress with you to the bathroom to change. You made sure that the zipper was on the side so he didn't need to zip you up. You also made sure it reached the floor so you didn't have to worry. You slid it on and it fit perfectly.

It felt good to be dressed up. You had went to grab your lip gloss from the cabinet but that was forgotten when you saw bold black letters reading

**Personal Lubricant**

The bottle was still fairly full but the 3oz bottle was almost half gone.

You closed the cabinet completely forgetting to put on your lip gloss. You pushed your heels on and grabbed the small purse you already packed and went downstairs.

Hank was already down there fiddling with his cufflinks as they didn't want to stay on. He finally managed to get them on once you hit the bottom stair.

"You look beautiful." He loved how the color of your dressed complimented your skin tone perfectly and the way you did your hair was different than normal but perfect all the same.

"Thank you, Hank. I always knew that you would clean up good." He had to buy a whole new suit as his old one didn't fit him anymore.

"And you always look good." He smiled as he took your hand and kissed it.

The drive was uneventful as it was just like any other drive to the precinct.

Except it wasn't.

Hank was thinking about seeing his disassembled razor in the trashcan. He didn't understand what it meant but he knew that he did know but he just couldn't find the exact thing it was. So he brushed it off so that he could actually relax tonight.

The fundraiser was fun. Well it was fun once the speeches were over. Everyone was dancing with their partners or talking with their friends.

That was until Kamski decided that he had a little fundraiser for the fundraiser. He took the microphone before speaking so everyone could hear him. "Good Evening everyone, If you don't know me I am Elijah Kamski the former owner of Cyberlife. Although this fundraiser has pulled in almost $100,000 that is not nearly enough to pay for the new android hospital. So I have decided for the next slow song that comes on I will personally donate $5,000 for each couple who dances together."

"Holy shit, that could be a lot of money." Hank had always had a distaste for the man but deep down he knew that the man was good.

Once the song came on Hank was hesitant about going out onto the dance floor but you dragged him anyway.

While you both danced you could see other couples dancing too.

You saw Simon and Markus dancing together with Simon blushing a deep blue.

Luther and Kara also danced together but that wasn't surprising.

"I didn't know Connor was with Chloe. Did you?" You saw them out of the corner of your eye and smiled as it was really cute.

"I had a feeling that they were."

Both Traci's were there as well.

North was dancing with Josh.

Ralph was trying to dance with one of the Jerry's but it looked more like he was learning.

But out of everyone the most surprising couple that was dancing was the one and only Gavin Reed and Nines.

"Hank look at who Gavin is dancing with." You gestured with your head slightly.

"Is that Nines? Jesus Christ that is Nines."

You were both surprised to see Gavin dancing with him but the best part was Nines was leading so Gavin was dancing the woman's part.

"For once Gavin actually looks happy." You couldn't help but say it as it was obvious and true.

"Yeah, he does look happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be REALLY short because it will just be Nines and Gavin talking.


	5. Get your hands off my ass.

"Nines, get your hands off my ass."

Nines doesn't move his hands.

"I don't know why you love my ass so much."

"Because it brings me pleasure." Nines was smirking. Yes _smirking_ because Gavin wouldn't call that anything but a smirk or a sadistic fucking grin.

"Whatever."

"The Lieutenant seems happy with Ms. (L/N)." Nines had apparently deemed it a good time to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. She'll be perfect for the fucker if she makes it through next week." Almost everyone knew by now that Hank had a specific week where he was to be avoided.

"What do you mean by that?"

Apparently Nines was not informed of that week.

"October 11th is the anniversary of his sons death. He's accepted it more but he still grieves. Almost killed himself a few times because of it. If she can get him through that then I say he might as well marry the girl." Gavin wasn't normally one to talk about other people's personal lives but for some reason he felt like this was an exception.


	6. Are you hiding something from me?

October 11th

Hank had figured it out.

He knew that you cut.

He didn't say anything about it though.

He just drank.

And drank.

Smashed the glass of the picture of Cole.

And taken up Russian Roulette hopefully for the last time.

And you didn't even know because you weren't home.

You were out with Sumo playing with him at the dog park.

When you got home his revolver was resting on the table, glass was on the floor, there was an empty bottle of whiskey (which was only half full to begin with), and he had at least 4 empty bottles of beer. He was definitely drunk.

You usher Sumo to the bedroom until the glass could be cleaned up.

You decided to help Hank get to bed as he probably won't be able to walk to bed. He didn't pay attention to you until you went to go touch him.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He just stared at the table not looking at you.

"No. Why would I hide something from you?"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He slammed his fists on the table before turning to look at you.

"Hank, you're drunk. Please let's just go to bed." You were just trying to not escalate the situation.

"I know that I'm fucking drunk! I also know that you have been lying to me!"

Hank was yelling.

He didn't even realize that he was yelling.

In the moment he didn't even care.

"Hank please. You're yelling. You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! Tell me the fucking truth! I know that you have been cutting yourself so stop fucking lying to me!" He slammed his hands on the table again this time with one hand landed in shattered glass and you could see the blood start to spill over the table.

"I love you but I don't want to talk about that Hank. We need to get the glass out of your hand." You approached him hesitantly and went to grab his bleeding hand but he grabbed your wrist with it instead.

"Don't say that you fucking love me. I can't trust the shit you say anymore. Did you date me just to get in my God damn will? You don't fucking love me. Stop lying you **_bitch_**. Get the fuck out of **_my_** house." He shoved you. Full on shoved your body by just your arm.

**_"Get the fuck out!"_ **

So you left.


	7. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably have 3 more chapters after this one. Next chapter will be in the point of view of Gavin cause it'll just be easier. Prepare for some drunk and mean Hank next chapter.

Outside alone you could see Hank's blood on your wrist and dark clouds in the sky.

You could only think of one place to go.

One person to call that would definitely pick up. He gave you his number for emergencies.

This counted right?

So you called him.

"Detective Reed speaking."

"Gavin?"

"Fuck, (Y/N) let me guess it's Hank."

"Yeah." You hadn't realized that you had started to cry.

"Would you like me to come over?" By now Nines had figured out what was going on and made sure to contact Fowler about what was happening.

"Please. Bring Nines with you. He might get physical."

"Fuck. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"He's bleeding and I'm on the front step." You couldn't stop the tears from falling down your face.

"Okay. Just stay put." Gavin gestured for Nines to follow and grabbed his keys and got there as soon as possible. It had started raining but since you were under the overhang of the porch you stayed dry.

Once Gavin had seen the blood on your wrist he swore and got to you as soon as possible.

He may be an asshole but he's not _that_ much of an asshole.

"Hey (Y/N), I need you to tell me what happened."

"I-I just came back from walking Sumo and found him like this."

"Like how? You need to tell me." For once Gavin had spoken to calm someone down and it was working a bit.

"Drunk. There was glass on the floor and table and he had a gun. Not his issued one but a revolver." By now Nines was standing next to Gavin and words didn't want to come out anymore.

"Okay. Nines check if the blood is hers or Hank's." Unlike his predecessor Nines could just look at it and analyze.

"The blood belongs to Lieutenant Anderson."

"Okay. (Y/N) were going to go inside and make sure everything is okay. You can stay out here but just know were going to have to restrain him if he gets violent." Gavin wasn't going to be happy if he had to deal with a violent _and_ drunk Anderson as dealing with him when he was only drunk was bad enough.

"Okay. Thank you."


	8. Insult to injury

The door wasn't locked thankfully as Hank being drunk off his ass made him forget to lock it.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out!"

Hank thought it was you.

"Lieutenant Anderson, (Y/N) had called Detective Reed and asked for us to come over." Nines had spoken before Gavin could because he knew Gavin wouldn't give him any chances.

"The fuck she do that for? I'm fine. Just drunk."

"You are clearly not fine as you are currently bleeding from glass in your hand and a high likelihood of alcohol poisoning." Surprisingly Nines had stayed calm.

"Who would fucking care if I died from this shit?!" Hank was now standing in front of Gavin almost towering over him. "I know it won't be _you_! Or this _hunk of metal_ that you fuck! Even that _bitch_ outside crying on my porch wouldn't give two shits. So tell me one God damn person who will."

That's when he did it.

Hank had shoved Gavin backwards into the solid wood door rendering him unconscious.

Nines had had enough.

So he handcuffed him. Not caring much when he had to dislocate Hank's elbow to do so.

"Lieutenant Anderson, you are being taken to the DPD where you will receive your medical treatment and a medication to remove whatever alcohol that is still in your stomach. From there you are going to be under arrest for injuring a fellow officer."

"Oh fuck off." And Hank spit directly at Nines' face.

"I will inform Ms. (L/N) about why you are acting in such a way." Nines took him to the car as you tried to wake up Gavin with no luck.

"Don't worry (Y/N). He will come too. I have informed Detective Tina Chen and asked for her to pick you up and bring you to the station."

"Nines?" You were wary as he was an android and he might not understand but he needed to know. Hank was going to bring it up eventually.

"Yes, Ms. (L/N)?" He had picked up Gavin and had started to bring him to the car where Hank was already in the backseat of.

"Hank will bring up something most likely and I'd rather you put the pieces together than to not have every detail and think I'm crazy but please just read case file PDO2000G. If-if Fowler asks why you needed it just say it was related. I don't wanna lose Hank. I love him." You were crying again but this time you could feel every tear.

"I can see that you love him. He needs someone to love him. Now I really must go." He shifted Gavin in his arms.

"Okay. Thank you Nines. For everything."


	9. I really fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw:mentions of rape, suicidal tendencies, and cutting.

Gavin had woken up with nothing more than a small gash on the back of his head that didn't need stitches and a mild concussion.

Connor was taking care of Hank as Hank didn't want to cooperate at all while he was drunk.

Well not as drunk as previously as he was basically forced to vomit the contents of his stomach to prevent alcohol poisoning. 

Tina had brought you to the station and let you sleep at her desk for awhile before Nines woke you up.

"Lieutenant Anderson is currently not sober by any means but he is thinking more rationally. I read the file and I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sure someone has told you about Cole."

"Officer Chen told me on the way here. Can I go see him?" You knew depending on how drunk he was you would talk to him about what happened.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He still may become violent." 

"Then go in with me. Let Connor and Gavin behind the glass. Nobody else needs to know what I've been through." 

"I have a feeling that you will do it anyway if I don't allow you to." He motions towards a hallway and you follow till you're in the room. Hank's sitting at the table one hand cuffed to the table the other in a full arm splint from where Nines dislocated his elbow. Connor is checking his checking him over a final time. Gavin is standing in the corner holding ice to his head.

When Hank sees you it's almost like he's completely sober.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I did-" 

"You had no right." You wanted to slap him so badly but you didn't. 

"Baby just listen to me."

"No. You don't have that privilege anymore. You lost it when you got this drunk that I had to call your own coworkers to help you. And what did you go and do? You injure one of them and disrespect the other." You were practically boiling over with anger.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry."

"What? Now I'm your baby girl? A few hours ago I was a bitch. Hank get your shit together. I know this is the anniversary of Cole's death but that gives you no right as to why you get to act like you did." You felt like you were practically yelling but at the same time crying.

"Hank, you were trying to die! Do you even understand how bad it made me feel to see that when I got home?"

"No. I don't." You could see it in his face he's given up on getting you back. "I just needed you to be honest with me."

"You want the truth Hank? You want the truth as to why I cut myself? Do you really?" You could feel the tears running down your face.

"That's all I want."

"Well here's the fucking truth for you. I do it because I was raped. Yeah me. You would never guess cause I always seem so happy but yeah I was raped. I was only 14 years old! I had a caring boyfriend and he wasn't the one who did it. The one who did I was supposed to trust. I was supposed to see an a superior and they used me. At 14 my own teacher raped me. And guess what I didn't tell anyone. He threatened me to keep my mouth shut but when I got pregnant I told the truth. But guess what nobody believed me and said it was my boyfriends kid. I got forced to abort that innocent life. And then go around school knowing he's still there. I cut my thighs because even years later I can still feel his hands on them. Claiming me as his by taking my virginity and yet getting away with it. You wanted the truth Hank. There's your fucking truth. When you're sober you can go home. I'm leaving. Officer Chen has already allowed me to sleep on her couch till you come to your fucking senses." Once you were done you stormed out of the interrogation room and left to get some air. Connor and Gavin stood there shocked and they didn't know what to say.

Hank looked paler than the white gauze on his hand. 

"I really fucked up."


End file.
